


First You're Getting Your Hug

by syriala



Series: The Hug Series [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Season 1, Pre-Slash, Vomiting, mentions of Kate Argent, mentions of non-consensual touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: When everything was done, Kate dead and Peter dead, Derek found himself in Stiles bedroom again. Stiles wasn’t there, he was off to see Lydia in the hospital, and Derek slid to the ground directly after he entered through the window.Something about this room made him feel safe almost and Derek was too exhausted to care right now why that might be.





	First You're Getting Your Hug

When everything was done, Kate dead and Peter dead, Derek found himself in Stiles bedroom again. Stiles wasn’t there, he was off to see Lydia in the hospital, and Derek slid to the ground directly after he entered through the window.

Something about this room made him feel safe almost and Derek was too exhausted to care right now why that might be.

He just spent a few days held captive and tortured by the woman who used him and who burned his whole family, he got shot three times and had to kill his last remaining family member. He deserved a break.

Which was of course exactly the reason why he heard Stiles running up the stairs now.

Derek could have made it out before Stiles entered his room, but he was too tired to even lift his head where he had it bowed down and covered with his arms. Stiles would have to deal.

“The fuck!” Stiles exclaimed when he entered and it sounded like he crashed against the door.

“What now? What could you possibly want now? You are the freaking alpha like you wanted, what more do you need?” Stiles asked him and Derek took a shuddering breath.

He was never meant to be the alpha.

“Derek!” Stiles shouted when Derek didn’t answer him and that spurred him into action.

He shot up from his crouched position on the floor and was in Stiles face an instant later.

“What?” he growled and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, nice try, but lemme tell you, your uncle was way more menacing. He had the voice and everything.”

“What,” Derek said and felt himself go cold.

Peter had threatened Stiles. Stiles could be dead like Laura right now.

“He couldn’t find you so he came to me. Because apparently, I am the clever one. Of course only the psychotic killer would realize how _useful_ I can be. By the way, nice work getting caught by the freaking Argents. What were you thinking there, huh?”

“Did he hurt you,” Derek growled and Stiles actually laughed in his face.

“To be honest, he was the most polite out of all of you. Just a little bit of threatening, a little offer of the bite, all about consent. The same cannot be said for you, you know?” Stiles said and punched his shoulder.

“He offered you the bite.”

“Is that supposed to be a question? Cause if so, you’re missing a bit of inflection there.”

“Stiles,” Derek flashed his fangs at him and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, you’re real scary big guy. What do you _want_? See what I did there, by the way? I made that a question. You should learn that too.”

He pushed Derek away and suddenly all the fight and adrenaline left Derek.

“I killed him,” he whispered and then he gagged when he caught a whiff of Kate’s perfume mingled with burned human flesh. It was like that night all over again.

“I know. I was there, remember?”

“I killed…I had…she was…” Derek stuttered and started to shake all over.

Kate had captured him. She had held him captive and tortured him, she _licked him_ , and Derek was about to throw up when Stiles hand landed on his shoulder.

“Shit, Derek, are you okay?”

“She touched me,” he managed to get out and then he was retching into Stiles waste bin.

“Okay, okay, you get it out,” Stiles murmured.

He followed Derek, and stroked a hand up and down his back. He stayed quiet for a few minutes, before he spoke up again.

“When you say she touched you, do you mean in a bad touch way?” Stiles carefully asked and Derek heaved again.

“Okay, I guess that answers that,” he muttered as Derek sat next to the bin.

Derek’s skin crawled all over, he could still feel her tongue on him and he felt filthy.

“Can I…shower?” he asked and Stiles raised an eyebrow at him.

“A question. You’re a quick learner. I’ll get you something to change. See if I can find a shirt that might actually fit you,” he added with a little chuckle.

Derek didn’t react to that and instead stumbled out of the room to get to the shower as quickly as possible.

He was nearly burning himself under the spray, but it still wasn’t enough to get rid of the feeling of her on his skin.

Stiles entered the bathroom at some point to lay out the clothes he got for him and then Derek was viciously scrubbing at his skin.

“Dude, are you okay in there?” Stiles asked after some time. “You’ve been in there a really long time.”

Derek didn’t react, but he did shut off the water and then stood there for a second, just staring blankly at nothing before he dragged himself out of the shower.

Stiles clothes were a bit tight but they did fit him and when he came back to his bedroom Stiles was running up and down.

“I have a million questions and only half of them are about Kate but first you’re getting your hug,” he declared and this time it was Derek who initiated it.

The moment the sentence left Stiles mouth he was already there, throwing his arms around Stiles and burying his face in his neck again. Stiles didn’t smell like Kate, or like burned flesh. All Derek could smell was Stiles.

“You’re okay now, you’re safe,” Stiles promised him and held him tight against him.

Derek was unwilling to let go of Stiles anytime soon and Stiles seemed to realize that after a few minutes.

“Alright, you know what, I’m just human, and I’m tired of standing,” he started and Derek let out a low whine while he started to pull away from Stiles only to be stopped when Stiles tightened his arms around him.

“Not what I meant, man. Let’s just, you know, lie down,” he said and gently steered Derek towards the bed.

They almost managed it without letting go of each other and soon enough they were lying side by side, Derek’s face still mashed into Stiles’ neck and half draped over him.

“It’s okay,” Stiles repeated every now and then and scratched the back of Derek’s neck. “You’re still going to answer all my questions but you can sleep first.”

Derek suddenly realized how sleepy he already was and it didn’t take more than a few minutes for him to drift off.

When he woke up again, he was still pressed against Stiles, who was asleep as well.

Derek took a few more seconds to enjoy the warmth and the hand still buried in his hair, before he gently extricated himself.

“Questions,” Stiles mumbled and blinked up at him.

“Sleep, Stiles,” Derek whispered back.

“Asshole,” Stiles replied right before he fell back asleep.

Derek wasn’t sure he could answer all of Stiles’ questions without freaking out again, but right now he felt settled enough.

He really wondered why it was that Stiles could do that to him.


End file.
